


坎特雷拉

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪，即吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎一点并不好吃甚至看不出来的肉渣





	坎特雷拉

坎特雷拉

这里是冬木市的制高点。  
如果在晴朗的白昼，从这里可以眺望到遥远的地平线，几乎能将整个市区都尽收眼底。  
而此刻是深夜，远处的建筑都被漆黑的夜幕所吞噬，零星的灯光仿佛是从深渊夹缝中窥探的眼眸，审视着所有无眠者。  
即使这样，迪卢木多也没有收回远眺的目光，他在生前从未想到过自己能见到这样的景象。  
也从未想到过，自己会有再一次献上忠诚的机会。  
迪卢木多握紧了手中的红蔷薇，长枪的纹路深深印进了掌心。  
至少这一次……  
这时突然有其他从者踏入了感知范围，迪卢木多的思绪戛然而止，身体也已经遵循战士的本能，将枪尖指向了来者。  
“谁！——Archer？”  
红蔷薇所指向的，正是此次圣杯之战中职阶为Archer的英灵。迪卢木多曾在对抗海魔的那场战斗中见过他，虽然只是遥望了一眼，到还是很容易地就记住了那一身金色铠甲。  
说起来，Archer并没有穿那身战甲，取而代之的是看起来颇为现代化的衣物，先前可以说的上是不羁的头发也柔软地散在了额前，微微挡住了那双红色的眼睛。  
这样的打扮怎么看都让人觉得毫无战意。  
出于骑士的礼节，迪卢木多将长枪重新指向地面，他的御主并没有向他下达击退Archer的命令，所以他也没有必要主动挑起争端。  
只是令迪卢木多没有想到的是，他收起枪锋的动作，会换来吉尔伽美什的一声嗤笑。  
“为何收起了你的枪？杂种。难道你在试图揣测本王的用意吗？”  
吉尔伽美什狂傲的举动和语气让迪卢木多不舒服地皱起眉，他后退半步和吉尔伽美什拉开距离，而吉尔伽美什的手却在这时紧接着向他伸来。  
仿佛是对猎物步步紧逼的猛兽一样。  
温度偏低的手掌触到了迪卢木多的脸颊，而拇指的指尖则覆上了眼角的那颗泪痣。  
“这就是仙女赐予的爱的黑痣……真的只对女人有效吗？但是连本王都有点被迷惑了呢。”  
感觉到吉尔伽美什的手正顺着自己的脸颊下滑，然后颇具挑逗意味地停在了下颔上，迪卢木多就算再迟钝也明白了其中的意思，他想用没有执枪的手将吉尔伽美什的手挥开，却被反握住了手腕。  
迪卢木多还没反应过来，吉尔伽美什就含住了他的指尖，舌尖滑过Lancer的指腹，一股蜂蜜的味道在吉尔伽美什的唇齿间散开。  
“Archer，你……唔！”  
用来紧握长枪与利剑的手被如此玩弄，迪卢木多仿佛受到了极大的侮辱，他想要将手挣脱出来，却突然被卸去了力道。  
不知何时出现的金色锁链缠上了迪卢木多的身体，不仅无法自由行动，连魔力的输出都被限制了。没有了魔力的维持，身为宝具的红蔷薇很快化成光粒在夜风中消散了。  
吉尔伽美什这才放开了迪卢木多的手。  
“果然和传说中一样，指尖有蜂蜜的味道呢。”  
“Archer！”迪卢木多皱眉道，锁链被晃得哗啦作响，“为什么不堂堂正正地与我比试一场！”  
“嘘。”吉尔伽美什将手指压在迪卢木多的双唇上，黄金的锁链应声收紧，任凭迪卢木多再如何挣扎，也无法撼动分毫。  
“本王并不想与你战斗，迪卢木多·奥迪那。”吉尔伽美什完整地道出了Lancer的真名，“本王，是来征服你的。”  
迪卢木多睁大了眼睛，金眸中流露出惊讶的神情。  
“这样的表情，传说中可没有描写呢。”吉尔伽美什再度抚上了迪卢木多的脸颊，“让本王看到更多不为世人所知的你吧。”

今罠を仕掛けて（现在 已让我设下陷阱）  
僅かな隙間覗けば（若在短暂的瞬间悄然窥探）

——捕まえて。（抓住你了）

 

吉尔伽美什恶意地抬高迪卢木多的腰身，将两人结合的地方展露在他的眼前。充血的楔形物肆意地进出着被撑开的后穴，每一次都带出一片湿滑的肠液，发出暧昧的水声。  
迪卢木多原本就发红的脸颊再次烧了起来，他想将视线移开，却被吉尔伽美什钳住下颔强迫着转了过来。

“睁大眼睛看着，杂种。”吉尔伽美什加重了手上的力道，“好好看着你的身体是怎么迎合本王的。”

 

“你这家伙、杀了你……唔嗯……”  
如果只是单纯的痛苦的话，迪卢木多一定能毫不犹豫地反抗到底。然而在这痛苦中裹挟着无与伦比的快感，仿佛被手捧苹果的恶魔所引诱着，明知每一步都有可能是万劫不复，却还是迈向了深渊。  
在迪卢木多失神的时候，吉尔伽美什埋在他体内的欲望大力碾过了敏感点，迪卢木多呜咽了一声，被快感重新拉回现实之中。  
“你看，这双唇明明能发出取悦本王的声音，为什么还要说出那些可笑的话呢？”吉尔伽美什说道。  
“别做梦了，Archer，我绝对不会——呜啊！呜——”迪卢木多没说完的话，全被吉尔伽美什的顶弄撞散成了粘腻的呻吟。  
“身为杂种，你太固执了，相比之下，你的身体就诚实多了。”吉尔伽美什的动作慢了下来，感受着被刚才的顶弄刺激的肠壁再次绞紧了他的欲望，“还是说，你其实不知道就是你这种忍辱负重的样子，才更想让人看到你崩溃的脸啊。”  
回答吉尔伽美什的是迪卢木多的压抑的喘息。  
自英雄王血红的眼底浮现了一丝促狭的笑意，他放慢了原本长驱直入的动作，每一次进出都堪称温柔，而迪卢木多的处境事实上没有丝毫的缓和。  
湿热的内壁被一次次擦过，却唯独放过那处敏感点，这让迪卢木多开始渴求先前的顶撞所带来的快感，甚至无意识地扭动了腰身。  
“你看，这就诚实多了。”  
吉尔伽美什的话让迪卢木多意识到自己刚才做出了怎样的举动，他羞愤地咬紧了内唇，但体内的空虚渐渐击溃了他内心的底线。  
食髓知味的后果就是渴求更多。  
“你想要什么？杂种。只有说出来，本王才能满足你。”  
迪卢木多张了张嘴，眼眶中蓄起一片朦胧的水雾：“想要……被填满……”  
吉尔伽美什扬起嘴角。  
“恩准。”  
滚烫的欲望再次卷土重来，这一次，骑士坠入了深渊。  
狠狠碾过之前被冷落的敏感点，吉尔伽美什每一次撞击都往迪卢木多的身体深处探去，令迪卢木多发出了混着哭腔的呻吟。双手不知何时已经被锁链放开，但没有推拒，而是主动环住了吉尔伽美什的肩膀。  
身体的距离被迪卢木多主动拉近，所以当两人一同抵达无上的巅峰时，吉尔伽美什清楚地看到了因欲望而更具媚惑的光辉之貌。  
满溢的白浊从两人结合的地方流出来，吉尔伽美什依旧没有抽离的意思，他颇有耐心地等待迪卢木多从这次高潮中恢复神智，甚至主动用指腹抹去了从那双金色眸子中滑落的泪水。  
“本王可不是中了仙女的魔咒啊。”  
吉尔加美什这样说道。


End file.
